A Shock for Mario
by Lil' Fizz
Summary: When Mario saves Pauline from Donkey Kong, Peach is suspicious. She's sure there's something going on between them even though there's not. Pauline has proof that they're no dating, but it's a huge shock for Mario and one he'd rather not know.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi everyone! This story is my sister's idea but she asked me to write it because I write Fanfiction all the time. The first part was an idea I got from a book but it's not a rip-off I promise you. Comment please, Mario is owned by Nintendo. **

Mario was watching Eragon in the living room of his small cottage. Suddenly, Toad burst in.

"Mario!" he cried. "You're princess is in another castle!"

"Toad, you know this isn't a castle right?" Mario replied turning around.

"Yeah, well whatever. Point is Pauline's been kidnapped," Toad replied.

"Pauline isn't a princess you know," Mario pointed out.

"I know," Toad said. "But 'Your ex-girlfriend is in another building' doesn't sound as good."

"Whatever," Mario said pausing his video. "I guess I'd better save her then." He got to his feet and strolled towards the door.

"I mean, as much as I don't like Pauline anymore," he said. "I have to save her because, well I'm flipping Mario! Saving people is what I do!"

When he got to the door, he stopped and turned around.

"Toad will you tell everyone where I've gone won't you?" he asked.

"Of course, Mario," Toad replied.

Mario thought about asking him to tell Peach that just because he was saving Pauline, didn't mean he liked her! He decided not to, after all, it would look kind of bad getting someone else to say it for him.

"Bye then, Toad," Mario called out as he went out on his quest.

"Heya DK! Long time no see eh?" Mario announced as he appeared at the foot of the scaffolding of a tall building where Donkey Kong always keeps Pauline when he kidnaps her. "I haven't seen you since _Mario vs Donkey Kong 2_!"

Donkey Kong slid down a pole until he reached the ground.

"You come for your girlfriend?" he asked.

"Pauline isn't really my girlfriend any more, she's my ex. But I have come to rescue her because it beats plumbing and watching terrible films!" Mario replied.

Donkey Kong put his head on one side, confused. "Eh?" he said. "You come for your girlfriend Pauline?"

Mario sighed. "Do you really not know the difference between a girlfriend and an ex?" he asked.

"No," Donkey Kong replied. "But I know what eggs are!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother," he muttered. "You're too stupid to understand anything I say. OK DK, I have come for Pauline. Fight me now and we can get this over with." He spoke in a really slow voice, hoping that DK would understand what he was saying.

Donkey Kong blinked a bit then he spoke. "Fight! OK me can do that!"

Half an hour later, after Mario had finally defeated Donkey Kong, he rubbed his face and looked up at his ape foe.

"I win again then, DK?" he said.

Donkey Kong nodded. "You good fighter, Mario," he said.

"Thanks," Mario replied. Mario and DK weren't exactly friends, but they fought so much, that Mario figured it was pointless to make such and arch nemesis of him. Besides, kidnapping his ex wasn't nearly as bad as kidnapping his current girlfriend.

Mario climbed up the pole that DK had slid down. Once he reached the top, he took a deep breath and climbed through the window of the building in search of Pauline.

_Here comes the hard bit. _Mario thought. _Defeating giant apes is easy. But convincing your ex that you're not interested in her anymore is impossible._

Mario tip-toed his way through a dark, creepy, empty room that seemed to be a bedroom. Mario thought he had heard banging, so he stopped in his tracks and listened.

There it was again! A muffled banging coming from inside the closet.

_Wow, DK's lazy. _Mario thought. _He can't even be bothered to buy a cage on eBay._

Mario opened the closet and out came Pauline.

"Mario!" she exclaimed. "You saved me!" She flung her arms around his neck in a dramatic hug.

Mario pushed her away. "Pauline, you know we can't get too close," he said. "I mean, you are my ex."

"I know," Pauline insisted. "I was just thanking you."

Mario sighed. "Make sure it stays that way," he said. "Well, we'd better get back."

Peach was waiting for Mario and Pauline outside Mario's cottage when they got back. Somehow, Mario and Pauline were holding hands but Mario hadn't noticed. Peach had though, and she wasn't happy. She tried to cover it up.

"Hi Mario! Hi Pauline!" she said. "I wondered I you'd like to come back to the castle for cake?"

"Yeah," Mario said. "Sounds good!"

"Great," Peach replied. "Mario, can I have a word with you, in private?"

Mario had finally noticed that he was holding hands with Pauline and snatched his hand away.

"Sure," he said and Mario and Peach entered Mario's cottage.

The front door of the cottage opened to the kitchen and as soon as Mario and Peach were inside the kitchen, Peach suddenly gave Mario a hard shove and he fell onto the ground.

"Peach, what the-" Mario said.

"Shut up you stupid plumber man!" Peach snapped. "What the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"I don't know what you mean," Mario declared. He was still on the ground, too afraid to get up. He never knew that Peach could be so feisty.

"You and Pauline. You like her better than me now huh?" Peach spat.

"Of course not! There's nothing going on between me and Pauline," Mario replied getting to his feet.

"What rubbish! I saw you holding hands. Well listen to me fatso, if you don't love me, just tell me, OK?" Peach snapped.

Mario was stunned. "Peach, listen. This is all a mistake, I can explain. I…I…"

Pauline, who had been listening at the door and had been angry at Peach's suspicions, suddenly burst in.

"Mario's right," she said. "There's nothing going on between us. And I can prove it too." She turned to face Mario, took a deep breath and said "Mario, I'm your Mum."

Mario stared at her. "What?" he said. "WHAT?"

"It's true, Mario. Isn't it great?" Pauline declared.

"NO!" Mario exploded.

"What?" Pauline said astonished.

"I don't need you! You're a terrible Mum!"

Pauline was shocked, speechless.

"You abandoned me when I was a baby. I had to be brought up by yoshis. YOSHIS! You can't just come in here, announcing that you're my mother and thinking that it will solve everything because guess what Pauline, life isn't that simple."

"I came back though!" Pauline argued. "I had to find out how you were getting on."

"By becoming my girlfriend?! That's the worst idea I've ever heard of!"

Mario paused. He rubbed his face, digging in his nails.

He sighed. "The thing is, I'm 35, I don't need you anymore. I have a job, a house, a girlfriend." Mario decided to tactfully forget the row him and Peach had just had. He had stopped shouting but was still angry. "Just go Pauline, please," he said.

"But I-"

"Get out of my house!" Mario ordered.

Pauline sighed; she knew that she shouldn't argue, so she left.

Mario put his head in his hands.

"Are you OK, Mario?" Peach asked.

Mario sighed. "Peach, could you go to please?" he asked. "I'm not trying to be mean I just… I need some time to myself."

"Of course, I understand," Peach replied.

She passed him as she left. Peach intended to just ruffle his curls but he clung to her like a young child and she hugged him back.

"I wish… I wish I knew how I felt, Peach," Mario said. "I don't know if I'm happy, sad, angry, surprised or what. I feel so confused, mixed up."

"Sleep on it," Peach suggested. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Mario didn't think that it would work but he took Peach's advice and went up to his bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario lay on his bed and cried. He didn't know why he was crying, he felt so confused. Finding out that Pauline was his mum was a huge shock and he had no idea how to react to it. Mario's head was stuffed full of so many thoughts, his brain felt like a computer crashing but it had no off switch.

Luigi could hear Mario crying from his room and was concerned. He figured that something pretty serious had to have happened if Mario was so upset about it. I mean it's flipping Mario! Luigi's brave older brother and hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi knew there was no sense in sitting there, worrying himself. So he threw his diary (which he'd been writing) and went to Mario's room.

"Mario, are you OK?" Luigi asked once he was outside Mario's room.

Mario looked up at him and sniffed. "Luigi?" he said. "There's something I need to tell you."

Luigi crept over to Mario and sat next to him on the bed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

Mario sniffed again. "Pauline is our mum," he murmured.

"What? That's ridiculous," Luigi replied.

Mario said nothing. He buried his face in his pillow.

"You're serious aren't you?" Luigi enquired.

Mario nodded. He looked up. "I feel so confused, Luigi," he said. "I wish I could be happy but I'm not. And I can't work out why,"

Luigi got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mario asked him.

"To find Pauline," Luigi replied. "I've got a bone to pick with her." And he left.

Luigi knocked hard on Pauline's front door. As soon as Pauline answered, he snapped "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Luigi, listen I-" Pauline protested.

"Don't you start," Luigi interrupted. "Have you got any idea how much you've upset Mario?"

"I guess you've heard the news then," Pauline murmured.

"Of course I have," Luigi replied. "Do you know how upset Mario is? He's crying his eyes out right now."

"It wasn't my fault!" Pauline argued. "I just said that-"

"You told him that you were our mum." Luigi interrupted "Well, maybe he didn't want to know. Maybe it was better left a mystery."

"I'm sorry," Pauline apologised. "I didn't mean to upset anyone, I just-"

"Pauline, I think it would be better for all of us, if you just got out of our lives," Luigi said.

Pauline nodded (with her fingers crossed behind her back). "OK," she whispered.

Luigi left without another word. Pauline shut the door and went back inside. She wasn't about to give up that easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Mario lay in his bed late at night. He had found one problem with Peach's suggestion, he couldn't sleep. Mario sighed. He wished Peach was his mum. _Wow that was a weird thought. _He thought. But it was true. Peach was so kind and gentile, she would make a great mum one day. If Mario strained his ears, he could hear Luigi snoring softly. Mario sighed if Luigi could sleep, why couldn't he?

Suddenly, he heard a noise. Mario sat bolt upright and listened. There it was again! It sounded like someone running but trying to be very quiet about it. Then, there was another noise, a rustling and the sound of a letter being posted through the letter box. Mario looked at his bedside clock; it said 11:30pm.

_Who on earth would be posting a letter at this time of night? _He wondered.

Mario got up and tip-toed towards the front door. Sitting on the doormat was a single envelope with the words _Mario_ written on the front in red.

Mario picked it up and carried it back to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and opened it. This is what it said:

_Dear Mario,_

_Please don't throw this letter away when you find out that it's from me. I'm sorry for what I've said and what I've made you feel, I've made a mistake, and Luigi made sure I could see that. The truth is, I couldn't bear the fact that you and Peach were arguing over me even though you were innocent, so I felt like I had to do _something_. I agree that what I did wasn't the best idea, none of my ideas are very good, I'm a rubbish decision maker especially the plan to become your girlfriend, that backfired horribly when you broke up with me. I'm sorry for abandoning you as a baby, but I was so young I didn't think I could cope. I hope you can forgive me. Please thank Luigi for making me realise what a fool I've been but you must know Mario, I still love you._

_Pauline_

_x_

Mario knew what he had to do. He left the letter in Luigi's room (Luigi was still fast asleep) and left the house silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Just a warning, this chapter isn't consistent with the games but I know that now so please don't shout at me in the comments. Enjoy!**

Mario knocked at Pauline's door. He was trying to rehearse what to say in his head but his mind was completely blank.

Pauline answered the door. "Mario!" she said.

"Hi Pauline," Mario said. "I've just read your letter and I wanted to say… I'm sorry, for acting like an idiot."

"It's OK. I understand," Pauline replied. "Come in."

Mario hadn't been in Pauline's house since they were dating and that was ages ago. Her house hadn't changed much at all. They went through to the living room. The living room was dark red with a scarlet leather sofa; Mario perched on the end of it.

"I'm sorry," Pauline apologized. "For abandoning you as a baby."

"I think you mentioned that in your letter," Mario replied. "I forgive you. But I want to know, how old _were_ you when you had me?"

"Fifteen," Pauline replied.

"Mamma mia," Mario breathed. "But that would make you…" Mario paused to work out how old Pauline would be.

"Fifty," Pauline answered.

"I always thought you were younger than me," Mario said.

"I've had plastic surgery done," Pauline said. "I figure you wouldn't be interested in an old biddy like me."

"You figured wrong," Mario replied. "I'm more intrigued than ever now. So, who was my dad?"

"He was called Antonio. I met him at a party and I loved him like mad at first but when he found out that I was having you, he just left me there and then," Pauline said scowling at the memory.

Mario could sense how much she hated him. _Maybe it wasn't Pauline's fault that I she abandoned me as a baby _Mario thought. _Maybe it was his._

"I guess you want to know my back story then," Mario said.

"Yes, I gave you and Luigi to a stork so that you could be taken to a good home, but earlier you said something about being brought up by yoshis," Pauline enquired.

"Yeah, you see the stork kind of, dropped me," Mario said.

"Oh my goodness," Pauline murmured. "You weren't hurt were you?" she asked as if it was yesterday.

Mario shook his head. "I landed on the back of a yoshi," he said. "So the yoshi that had caught me, set out on a quest to reunite me with Luigi who had also been dropped but a couple hundred miles onward."

"What happened then?" Pauline enquired.

"Well, Luigi and I spent most of our lives living with the yoshis," Mario continued.

"I can't imagine that the social services are very good in The Mushroom Kingdom," Pauline muttered.

"Exactly," Mario said. "It was fun though. I was like Mowgli from _The Jungle Book. _Then, when I was 11, someone from the council came to the door and insisted that Luigi and I had to have some form of teaching. So we got a private tutor which was very swish and he trained me and Luigi in plumbing."

"Why plumbing?" Pauline enquired.

Mario shrugged. "I dunno," he said. "Apparently it was the easiest to get a job in. So 5 years later, when I was 16, I got a job as a plumber and after saving like mad, Luigi and I put our money together and bought a small cottage which we have been living in to this day."

"Wow," Pauline said. "That is _some_ story."

"Yeah," Mario replied.

They were silent for a while, before Pauline broke the ice.

"I see you've kept that hat I gave you," she commented.

"_You_ gave me this hat?" Mario asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I gave it to you as a baby, it was too big for you then, but you looked so cute in it!" Pauline replied.

They were silent again for a while.

"So, since you're my mum, should I start calling you 'Mum' or something?" Mario wondered.

"If you want to," Pauline replied.

Mario shook his head. "I think suddenly starting calling you 'Mum' would feel a bit weird. I mean, I still can hardly get over the fact, you still feel like just a friend," he said.

Pauline nodded. "OK," she said.

"But whatever I call you," Mario went on. "I still know, you're my mum and… I love you."

And they had a big hug.

The End

**Wow that ending was cheesy! Anyway, thanks for reading, please review. New story will be posted some time next week and don't worry, it's a comedy!**

**Bye!**


End file.
